dragonsystemfandomcom-20200213-history
Open the Brave Gate Championship
The Open the Brave Gate Championship is a professional wrestling title in Japanese promotion Dragon Gate; it has a weight limit of 83kg, though it has been defended against heavier wrestlers in the past. It can be considered the secondary singles title in Dragon Gate and is more of a light heavyweight championship. It was created on March 13, 2005 when Naruki Doi defeated YOSSINO in a tournament final. The faceplate logo on the belt is divided into eight pieces, each piece representing the eight wrestlers who fought in the tournament to determine the inaugural champion. During Gamma's reign, he threw away all eight pieces of the faceplate and replaced it with his own plate, renaming it Open the Gamma Gate, dictating and often changing the rules of his title defenses. This ended when Masato Yoshino, wrestling as the masked Dr. Muscle, defeated Gamma and restored it to the Brave Gate title, vacating it soon afterwards. There have been a total of 18 recognized champions who have had a combined 27 official reigns. Title history } |- | colspan="6" | The championship was vacated on April 13, 2008 when Mori volenteered to vacate the title after Yusushi Kanda interfered in his title victory. |- | }} |Gamma When Gamma won the title, he discarded the 8 Pieces on the belt, replacing it with his own plate. He changed the name to the “Open the Gamma Gate”. He is still recognized as the 9th Brave Gate champion, but these defenses are not a part of the official Brave lineage. |''Gate of Passion'' tour Fukuoka, Japan | |63 | |- | }} |Dr. Muscle Dragon Gate recognizes the reign as a Dr. Muscle reign instead of a Masato Yoshino reign. |''The Gate of Maximum'' tour Osaka, Japan | |0 | |- | colspan="6" | The championship was vacated on June 29th, 2008 when Dr. Muscle unmasked himself as Masato Yoshino who volentarily vacated the title afterwards. |- | }} |Genki Horiguchi |''Kobe Puroresu Festival 2008'' Kobe, Japan | |77 | |- | }} |Masato Yoshino |''The Gate of Victory'' tour Nagoya, Japan | |161 | |- | }} |CIMA |"The Gate of Anniversary" tour. Tokyo, Japan | |119 | |- | }} |Naruki Doi |"The Gate of Anniversary" tour. Tokyo, Japan | |9 | |- | colspan="6" | The championship was vacated on July 28th, 2009 so Naruki Doi can focus on defending the Open the Dream Gate Championship. |- | }} |Naoki Tanizaki |''Summer Adventure Tag League III'' tour Fukuoka, Japan | |134 | |- | }} |K-ness |''Primal Gate'' tour Nagoya, Japan | |47 | |- | }} |Super Shisa |''Truth Gate'' tour Nagoya, Japan | |50 | |- | }} |Tigers Mask |''Gate of Passion'' tour. Osaka, Japan | |118 | |- | }} |Masato Yoshino |''Summer Adventure Tag League IV'' tour. Kobe, Japan | |0 | |- | colspan="6" | The championship was vacated on August 14th, 2010 so Masato Yoshino can focus on defending the Open the Dream Gate Championship. |- | }} |PAC The Brave Gate title belt was stolen by Naoki Tanizaki on July 17th, 2011. He made several unrecognized defenses as the “Blood Warriors Authorized Brave Gate Champion” until September 16th. PACs’ reign is considered uninterrupted. |''Storm Gate 2010'' tour. Fukuoka, Japan | |447 | |- | }} |Ricochet |''Crown Gate'' tour Osaka, Japan | |169 | |- | }} |Dragon Kid |''Dead or Alive 2012'' Aichi, Japan | |364 | |- | }} |Masato Yoshino |''Dead or Alive 2013'' Aichi, Japan | |117 | |- | colspan="6" | The championship was vacated on August 8th, 2013 when Masato Yoshino felt the title belonged to the younger generation. |- | }} |Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!! |''Summer Adventure Tag League 2013'' Kobe, Japan | |168 | |- | }} |Flamita Flamita made two unofficial defenses of the title in DTU. |''Memorial Gate 2014 in Wakayama''. Wakayama, Japan | |290 | |- | colspan="6" | The championship was vacated on December 31st, 2014 when Flamita refused to keep the title after his match with Punch Tominaga ended in disqualification. |- | }} |Kzy Kzy won the championship under the Dr. Muscle mask and unmasked himself during his reign. |''Open the New Year Gate 2015'' Kobe, Japan | |47 | |- | }} |Akira Tozawa |''Champion Gate 2015 in Osaka'' Osaka, Japan | |246 | |- | }} |Kotoka |''The Gate of Destiny 2015'' Osaka, Japan | |125 | |- | }} |Yosuke♥Santa Maria |''Champion Gate 2016 in Osaka'' Osaka, Japan | |141 | |- | }} |Eita |''Kobe Puroresu Festival 2016'' Kobe, Japan | |223 | |- | colspan="6" | The championship was vacated on March 4th, 2017 due to massive interference form both Over Generation and VerserK during Eita's last defense against El Lindaman. |- | }} |KagetoraKagetora won the championship under the name of Jimmy Kagetora before having to revert to simply Kagetora following the Jimmyz unit disbanding. |''Memorial Gate in Wakayama 2017'' Wakayama, Japan | |278 | |- | }} |Yasushi Kanda |''Final Gate 2017'' Fukuoka, Japan | |70 | |- |33 |Punch Tominaga |Champion Gate in Osaka 2018 Osaka, Japan |March 3, 2018 |18 | |- | colspan="6" | The championship was vacated on March 21st, 2017 after Tominaga's title defense against Yasushi Kanda ended in a no contest. |- |34 |Dragon Kid |The Gate of Passion 2018 - Day 3 Tokyo, Japan |April 6, 2018 |172 |0. defeated Kagetora in a tournament final. 1. defeated Yosuke♥Santa Maria on April 6, 2019 |- |35 |Eita |Kobe Pro Wrestling Festival 2018 Kobe, Japan |July 22, 2018 |64 |1. defeated Punch Tominaga on September 9, 2018 |- |36 |Dragon Kid |Dangerous Gate 2018 Tokyo, Japan |September 25, 2018 |178 |1. defeated Bandido on November 4, 2019 2. defeated K-ness. on March 3, 2019 |- |37 |Susumu Yokosuka |''Memorial Gate in Wakayama 2019'' Wakayama, Japan |March 21, 2019 |228 |1. defeated U-T on May 6, 2019. 2. defeated Jason Lee on June 9, 2019 3. defeated Flamita on July 21, 2019 4. defeated Yosuke♥Santa Maria on September 11, 2019 |- |38 |Kaito Ishida |Gate of Destiny 2019 Osaka, Japan |November 4, 2019 | + |1. defeated Jason Lee on December 15, 2019 |} List of combined reigns Category:Championships Category:Dragon Gate Championships